Conventional fly swatters include a long stem with a semi-flexible plastic or rubber panel, at one end. Insects, especially flies, usually prefer crawling on walls or windows of a dwelling. During a strike on such insect, the swatter handle is swiftly swept in the air, so that the panel crushes the insect on the dwelling wall or window before the insect can detect the swatter, take evasive action and escape. The crushing of the insect means that the internal fluids thereof are spread on the dwelling wall, (or window) which gets dirty. This is of course undesirable.